It is well known that ever since paper currency was developed and put into use, the governments throughout the world have been concerned with the problem of counterfeiting. As duplicating and printing, and especially color photocopying techniques have advanced over the years, it is more difficult than ever to distinguish between counterfeit and legitimate paper currency. It is obvious that the problem of counterfeiting paper currency is and has been a major concern of many governments, banks, commercial businesses and retail stores around the world.
In response to the challenge of the ever growing concern of counterfeiting, various instruments and detectors have been developed for detecting counterfeit currency. However, it has been discovered that known instruments and detectors are not reliable, or are too expensive to manufacture. In some cases such instruments are too bulky and/or complex in design.
In addition, recently new U.S. currency has been developed to include new security features including a polymer thread which has fluorescent markings sensitive to ultra violet light and which are barely visible in ambient lighting conditions. However, under intensified ultra violet fluorescent lighting, the polymer thread glows a particular color for each denomination (red for U.S. $100 bill, yellow for U.S. $50 bill, etc.) to indicate that the currency is authentic.
There remains a need for a counterfeit detection viewer apparatus that instantaneously authenticates and validates the security markings of U.S. paper currency, foreign currency and essential governmental documents. In addition, the counterfeit detection viewer apparatus should have a removable portable counterfeit detector hand-held unit that is lightweight, durable, battery-operated and convenient to use. Also, the apparatus should provide a counterfeit detection system and methodology for the duplicate checking of counterfeit currency or governmental documents.